Whispers in the Wind
by dyedredinblood
Summary: forgotten memories, broken dreams and shattered bonds. what is Captain Hitsugaya supposed to do when he remembers something from his past but he can't seem to figure out what it means and what does gin have to do with this? No yaoi in this story sorry:


A lone white haired boy no older than 4 years old slowly staggered into the opening of a vast plain were nothing but snow could be seen for miles. His breathing was shallow and deep as he looked up into the night sky were a full moon could be seen

looking down upon the earth. His breath came out in little white huffs as he started to continue on his way never stopping or looking back once. Not even when a faint rustling in the bushes behind him were heard . He made no indication that he had even heard the

sound in the first place as his hearing may have been muffled by the cold harsh winds that were scraping his face and leaving him in a shivering state. His once bright green eyes were now lifeless and dull not even showing a hint of emotion as he continued to trek

through the foot deep snow. His limbs surely frozen by now, and his face and hands pale and cold. One of those hands held tightly to some sort of jewelry as a silver chain could be seen dangling out of it and wafting slightly in the wind even though it was wrapped

loosely around his wrist. That same hand was dripping blood onto the once pure snow leaving it a deep crimson red as it slowly slid down from his arm and to his hand as it mixed with the blood from another cut before it fell down the knuckles, a few drops staining the chain of the silver charm. He slowed a bit in his walkin as he felt himself

became more tired than he was only moments ago. His lethargic form glistining in the moonlight as he forced himself to keep moving even if his body told himself it was time to stop, but he couldn't and he knew couldn't for he had some were that he needed to be,

some where that he was destined to go to even if he didn't know how to get there. His

eyes were half lidded and was in danger of fluttering close as he went against the wind to force himself to keep moving on. He would get there soon he knew it, even though there

was no way of telling for the only thing that could be seen for miles were snow and trees, and yet he was certain it was there, somewhere just behind the horizon. All he had to do was keep walking, and he would be there soon even though that was getting increasingly

more difficult to do. His thoughts were starting to blur inside his head as he looked up once more to the dark night sky as he saw the snow slowly fall down into a haze of white as it started to be blurred by his vision as it twisted and danced around each other like two cage birds forever bound to be lost to a melody of their own souls: forever biding their

time to get out and to be free once again. He stared impassively up confused about what this could mean. he had no idea what was happening or why his vision was being distorted the way it was. He just knew he had to get out but he didn't know how. He faintly heard that same subdued sound he had heard earlier, barely audible to the human ear, the one that sounded so much like a rustling of a bush. He payed it no mind as he

continued to stare up at the endless sky before his body had finally decided to give out and collapse to the ground below. Leaving him sitting with one leg spread out and the other bent under him as his mostly uninjured arm was left dangling in between them his hand was slightly placed as firmly as it could on the cold snow below and was currently

the only thing that kept him sitting up right. His other arm, the one with blood still running down it, was left limp at his side. All the while the same dull, lifeless eyes never left the darkened sky that was blurred by the white. And it stayed this way for what seemed like hours, before he finally dropped his eyes to the white snow beneath him. The

color white it seemed was never endless these days was what he concluded when he finally conceded to the temptations and let himself fall into that same never ending color. As he awaited for something he didn't quite know. As those eyes, the same dull lifeless,

never ending, continually repeated eyes continued to stare straight ahead as he heard that faint sound , the one he had heard two times before become ever so fainter and yet so much closer. As his pale almost white hand unwilling opened with some protest, only to reveal a silver pendent one of a dragon and a crescent moon both following the carves of

the other as they were beautifully crafted, but still stained that same red as the chain. The red that came from the blood from the cut on his hand, the cut that was caused by him holding to tightly to the same jewelry that was currently in question. The pendent ever so slowly rolled from his hand and to the snow covered ground before it stopped a few

centimeters out of his reach by the chain that connected it to him. As an indistinct figure came into his view. It was of that same white that he oh so started to loathe, but it could be said that the small furry figure coming ever so closer only to stop a few feet away almost glowed silver in the moonlight. And so as his eyes began to close and darkness started to shroud his vision he could only make out the hazy vision of what he could only

assume to be a fox grinning maliciously toward him, red eye's glinting playfully as he finally lost himself to the ever pleading demand of his body.

The young boy who lay in the snow watched forever by the malevolent fox and the ethereal glow of the moon only knew one thing and that was that he didn't know what death was or what it felt like but he could only guess that this was pretty close.


End file.
